


Dealing With Assassins

by ALewdInvention



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cheating, Cock Worship, Dark Elf, Deepthroating, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Size Difference, Small Penis, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: The dark elf assassin Habza has been sent to kill a prominent human general but realizes she is going to have to go to great lengths to complete this job.
Relationships: Husband/Wife - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The year is 65 BC the Hadi merchant cities have come under heavy assault from the various Alzards tribes to the north. The Hadi cities invited the empire to intervene in the conflict and restore order to their fractured cities. As the empire began repelling raids it became clear that they were not just going to leave once the conflict was over. Fearing the loss of their power a group of merchants got together and hired a member of the Hathi. The Hathi, an old group of Hadi assassins who are devoted to preserving the status quo for a modest fee of course. The assassin target would be the Duke of the Eden burg, lord Caster. If she succeeded, odds are they could assassinate prince Nix himself in the aftermath, bringing eternal glory to the Hathi assassins for generations to come.

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night; the soft cool desert air blew through the large army camp. Row on row of red tents housed thousands of sleeping soldiers. At this point, all the revelry has stopped and the fires are just heated embers and most soldiers are going to bed with only a few night-guards out to patrol, and even then, they are all watching out for night raids. They would never suspect the dumb ditsy barmaid they hired for entertainment to be the assassin Habza Orche, but that is typical for humans not at all inquisitive and easy to prey upon. All it took was slipping the soldiers she was serving some sleeping powder in their mead and they were out cold before Habza finished changing. Her body was voluptuous, curves in all the right places, slender legs, an ass you could rest a drink on, and two perky C cup breasts. Her blackened leather armor clings to all these places covering most of her chest and midsection but left enough room to be flexible in the places it mattered and the black dye used to color the exterior of the armor would help keep her hidden in the low light of the camp. 

Habza laid low for another few minutes allowing the oncoming patrols to pass before she quickly moved into the general's tent, not even making a noise as she opened and closed the tent flap within a second. As she entered, she saw a very plain set up for a general, lacking most of the common luxuries of nobility. Simple furniture, a bed, and in the left-hand corner a map of the region was pinned to a large table. In the opposite corner lord Caster was sleeping on his side beneath a thin cover. Habza kept silent making sure to keep her footfalls as light as possible. She is so close to completing her task only a few more steps and the glory of killing a general was hers. As she got to the foot of her bed and started unsheathing her dagger and was a second away from striking before Caster suddenly turned over. Thinking she was discovered, Habza jumped back behind the bed frame trying to avoid being spotted. She waited a moment before peering over the bed frame and she immediately made two large observations. The first being that Caster was still asleep, the second was that his huge throbbing cock had slipped out of the blankets. Wait, you're telling me this nobleman sleeps in the nude how ridiculous. Does he have no shame thought Habza, but her eyes betrayed her and kept fixed on the general's long flaccid cock meat. How could he be that big, how could he be so large he is already several times bigger than my husband and he isn’t even hard right now. No, it can’t be real, it must be a human trick, trying to seduce poor Hadi girls by pretending to have big cocks. I’ll remove this dirty human's fake dick and shove it up his ass while I kill him, Habza thought to herself smiling. As she reached out and grabbed the general's cock, it was not prosthetic she felt but hot throbbing flesh that got harder to her touch. Oh god, it is real, how could it be so big? She had thought that it was just a lie. How could these pale-skinned humans be so well endowed she pondered as she kept a grip on the generals' cock. She reached out with both hands grabbing hold of the half-hard phallus, unsure of why she would do such a thing, she couldn't bring herself to hurt such a magnificent cock. All she could do was stare. As Habza stood enamored by this revelation, she heard the sound of armored footsteps, immediately as if it was a reflex, she dove under the general's blankets to try and hide but realized after a moment that the patrolmen were drunk and just passing by. Habza sighed relieved, but realized now that Caster’s thick white dick was pulsating in front of her face, she tried moving back but then the smell hit her. By all reasonable logic she should be disgusted, the man had the road all day in the hot sun and it did smell as he hadn’t bathed in days, but she was enthralled by it. She could not stop stroking Caster’s cock her fingers couldn’t even touch the tips of her thumb as she stroked his cock. For a few moments, everything about his cock consumed her thoughts, but a voice in the back of her head cried out to her “you dropped your dagger at the foot of his bed you idiot pick it up and be done with this man, you're a proud Hadi shadow not some common whore”. 

Habza let go of casters cock and reached off the bed for her dagger, but stopped as she heard a voice, “Hmm I recognize you” Habza turned to see caster waking up eyes on her, she froze feeling a deep terror that this could be it all her training and hard work went up in flames, she’ll be executed, and shamed, all because she had one small lapse in judgment. Then Caster continued “You’re one of the barmaids from the party, some of you Hadi’s were pretty wild earlier, sorry I fell asleep on you but it looks like you already got started”. Habza looked down to see one of her hands still on his cock. He must think I am a Hadi he brought to bed what a stroke of luck Habza cheered. Caster rubbed his right eye and took his hand and placed Habza’s left hand right on his cock “Now then why don’t you continue where you left off”. Habza realized what she had to do to survive and complete her mission, she would have to satisfy this human’s monster dick and convince him I am just another stupid barmaid. God the things she will do for glory. She gulped then started stroking slowly up and down his cock let out a giggle and said “Don’t worry sir I know just how to handle big white cocks like yours.” 

This will be easy, she thought humans cum super quickly, he should cum even quicker than my husband. She kept her slow pace for a few moments before hearing “Alright that is enough teasing slut time to get started.” Habza looked up for a second saying “I don’t know what you me..” before having the tip of Caster’s cock pushed into her mouth. God, it tastes exactly like it smells; it feels like all my senses are on fire thought Habza. This man's cock is driving me insane, but then as she starts gathering her thoughts, Caster pushes down on her head. “Come on you cunt I know you knife eared bitches can go much deeper than that'' Caster then proceeded to push his cock down Habza’s throat a few more inches. Habza gagged and tried to resist the cock currently stretching her throat, but she could hardly breathe making her helpless to the general's needs. The general looked down and grunted, “You Hadi sluts sure do love choking on human cock look at how wet you’ve gotten”. Habza reached down and couldn’t believe it the bed-sheet beneath her pussy was soaked and the second she touched her wet cunt she let out a slight moan while choking on Casters cock. “Oh you like that don’t you Hadi are all just a bunch of masochistic fuck toys,” said Caster pausing for a moment as Habza looked up, "Well cunt since you like being used like a cheap whore so much no need to hold back”. Caster grabbed hold of her pointed ears and shoved his cock down to the point where Habza was kissing the base of his massive white cock. Habza felt like she would pass out; she had never taken something so big, so deep before. Her pussy was on fire she couldn’t help, but rub it while Caster used her mouth like a flesh-light, but just before she passed out Caster pulled his cock out of her throat and let it rest on the left side of her face. Ropes of spit still connecting Caster’s cock with her mouth. Habza was huffing and puffing, she was feeling light-headed and could feel unconsciousness taking her, but right before she closed her eyes Caster slapped her across the face with his cock, “No time to fall asleep you dirty slut, it is time for the main event”. 

Caster flipped Habza over onto her stomach with her fat brown ass pointing up towards him, they were like two pillows of perfectly rounded brown flesh. Caster’s hands sunk into them as he grabbed hold “Nice and pump just how I like them” said Caster, giving her a light smack on the ass. Habza let out a small yelp but had trouble hiding her fear. God what would happen to her if Caster actually fucked her, Habza thought. Just sucking on his fat cock reduced her to a moaning, drooling mess, just a common Hadi whore. She blushed and looked away from Caster when she thought that. She looked up to Caster trying her best to stay composed and asked “Please my lord I can finish you off with my mouth no need for you to ahh...” but it was too late her pleas were ignored and her cunt easily accepted the first few inches of Caster’s massive white cock. “Please sir” she cried “I cannot take a cock this big; you’re tearing me up my husband won’t be able to feel me ever again”. Caster looked down and smiled, grabbing onto her hair and pulling her head off of the bed. Caster leaned into her driving his weight and cock right onto her, causing Habza to let out a moan before he whispered “You are quite tight for a barmaid, you feel just like a virgin, nothing like all the other Hadi cunts around her. It is almost like you have never been fucked by cock more than a few inches before.” Habza started to sweat a bit, unsure if it was from nervousness or the cock currently tearing up her cunt. She couldn’t say for certain. Though she knew she would have to say something to convince him she was just another Hadi whore or the general might get suspicious. She looked back at him and smiled saying “Thank you so much, sir,'' she giggles before continuing, "I’ll try my best to make sure that my dirty brown cunt is tight for any big white cock that uses me. It is what I was made for after all ahhh” Damn I came a bit though Habza. How hasn’t this guy blown his load it feels like he has been breaking me in for hours. It feels like a wild animal is fucking me and my cunt can’t take much more punishment. God, not even my husband can fuck me for this long and hard normally he is done within a few minutes, and to make matters worse he shows no signs of stopping. 

Habza bit down and held onto the bed sheets for dear life, she could hardly keep herself stable as Caster cock stretched and plunged deep into her stomach. This man was a beast and had a cock to match. Oh god, it feels so good why can’t it feel this good with my husband thought Habza. Though deep down she knew why, her hubby was shorter than her, had a small build, and most importantly had a cock the size of her pinkie finger. It was hopeless for any Hadi dark elf girl to resist a cock this big when it is ruining their insides. Habza let out a soft “I’m sorry hubby, but his cock is ruining me hnnnnn” with that little confession she came squirting her juices all over the bed. Caster, still pounding her cunt, slapped her on the ass causing Habza to moan into the sheets. “What a dirty dark elf cunt, you’re ruining the sheets, and to make matters worse I haven’t even cum yet. What do you have to do to stay for yourself?” said Caster, who despite scolding her didn’t stop thrusting into her pussy for a second. “I’m sorry sir, your massive white meat is turning me into a retard that can’t remember her duties. Just keep fucking me even if I pass out, use me until you feel like dumping your thick white load,” said Habza. She was almost certain that if they continued like this she would actually pass out. “Well alright you dirty dark elf bitch, I’ll just use you like a toy then,” said Caster as he grabbed both her arms pulling them back. 

“No please don’t do ahhhhh” pleaded Habza but it was too late. Her body was pulled off of the bed, she had no support as Caster’s cock breached the deepest parts of her cunt bashing against her womb’s entrance. Habza’s tits swung back and forth with his thrusting and her eyes moved back into her head as her mouth hung open. “Please lord, nooo, mhmmm, ahhhh” but Haza’s pleading to slow turned into incompressible moaning as her tongue fell out of her mouth. Gods, she was now panting like a dog in heat. She was going to be turned into a beast herself by this man’s cock. “You’re a filthy little bitch, but you have tightened up on my cock enough to deserve a reward, now take every last drop” screamed Caster pushing his cock to the limit inside Habza's cunt. Haba squealed and moaned, unable to stop herself from cuming again as Caster’s hot load of spunk filled her womb to the brim, god she felt so full. Then Caster dropped her arms letting Habza lay on the bed once more. He slowly pulled out his cock causing a stream of cum to leak out of Habza’s gaping pussy down her leg. Habza then muttered “Thank you sir I don’t think I’ll be able to feel dark elf boys anymore. May I rest here before I leave?” 

Caster laughed for a moment and responded “Of course not slut, I can’t let the woman who just tried to kill me walk free.” Habza was shocked “How did you find out? I don’t...” but before Habza could finish Caster interrupted, picking her dagger off the ground. “Saw you drop this. Fine craftsmanship, I knew an assassin who used a dagger just like this. Though don’t worry we don’t execute prisoners or war criminals, we like to recondition them. Showing them the perks of becoming traitors and giving them the option to join our ranks” said caster stroking his cock and smiling. “So, do you want to be shown the perks of becoming a turncoat for our Empire?” Habza was taken aback by this man's offer, but couldn’t deny what she was feeling. Her husband, guild, and pride meant nothing anymore. Habza bent over spreading her ass, cum still leaking out of her pussy. “Please lord Caster show me the error of my ways. I need to be made into a proper servant of the Empire.” Caster smiled, grabbing her hips and taking her cunt as his own once more. “After we are done chatting knife ear, we are going to have a long chat about this husband of yours.


	2. Dealing With Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habza's husband Yen hasn't seen her in over a week, and is excited to finally get a message from her, but what news will his wife bring him?

Chapter 2

Yen was beginning to get impatient. He hasn't heard from his wife Habza since she went to assassinate General Caster over a week ago. He was worried sick all week and then without warning, he got a message from her requesting to meet in the eastern slums. This was a bit uncharacteristic for my wife, but I had to see her. To make sure she is alright and to find out what happened to her during this long week. It is not like the meeting spot was too far away. A small alleyway in the slums just outside the city walls. She also wanted to meet early in the evening just before the cover of night takes the sky. Strange that she wanted to meet so early, but Yen didn’t want to question his wife. He just wanted to see her again. 

Yen would leave the house wearing a long grayish, black tattered hooded cloak. Most would not think twice about seeing a hooded vagrant during this hour. He hoped none of the city guards or empire soldiers would slow his journey to the slums. They did have a habit of interrupting his travels to question him at inappropriate times. As Yen made his way through the winding streets of Oroas he noticed a substantial increase in the Empire’s soldiers. Yen understood why his Princess allowed these humans into their lands, but he could not bring himself to tolerate the Empire or the humans that populate it. They spread their grip wherever they can without care for anyone or anything. These pink skins have overstayed their welcome, thought Yen. I hope that my wife will give me the good news. That maybe she gutted that general or poisoned him. Then finally these smug humans will get what is coming to them and finally retreat from our lands. 

Yen eventually reached the gates of the city and began descending into the slums as the sunset. There was now little chance of any guard, human or dark elf stopping him for questions. As he passed through the tight alleyways of the slums Yen saw all manner of charlatans selling “gunpowder” or “magic salves’’ all tricks to lure the naive out of their money. Odds are none of those queer colored potions were magic. Then there was this new invention “gunpowder”, Yen had heard it was used in a few human weapons, but he doubted that such an explosive substance would be useful. Such clumsy and loud tools were beneath skilled Hathi assassins like him. Though despite the noise the charlatans produced they were not the most unpleasant sight in the slums. At almost every brothel or corner you could see human soldiers harassing Hadi girls. Prostitute or not they don’t deserve to be constantly bombarded by these humans “flirting”. Yen felt terrible for them, and all most of these girls could do was smile and pretend to enjoy it. This war with the Alzard. Those awful desert human nomads had taken its toll. The slums look even fuller each week and with jobs disappearing every week due to the halt in trade Yen was sure that the slums wouldn’t be getting smaller any time soon. 

Yen eventually got to the meeting spot. It was a tight alleyway tucked in between an abandoned tailor's shop and a run-down bar. The perfect spot to meet discreetly and he was right on time. The sun was now just setting beneath the dunes and night was finally falling on the capital city.   
Yen moved down into the alley; the stone walls of the buildings were in disrepair. Allowing Yen to overhear the drunken debauchery of the bar. As he moved deeper into the alley, the smell of trash and week-old booze was pungent enough that he had to cover his nose to avoid retching. Though Yen realized the smell was coming from a passed out Hadi man who curled up and vomited. Huh, some can’t handle their drink, thought Yen as he reached the end of the alley. Now, where was his wife? Yen looked around for a moment and started to wonder if he had come too early, but then he heard his wife’s voice behind him. 

“Hello my dear, it seems like you beat me to the meeting spot. I guess being smaller has its advantages.” Said Habza, smiling as she took off her cloak to reveal her blackened leather armor. Which clung to each of her curves not leaving much of her curvy figure to the imagination. Her plump breast and large hips and tight ass were hardly obscured. The tight leather clung to her every curve. This both pleased and angered Yen. On one hand, he loved his wife and was spellbound by her body, but on the other, he didn’t want humans sneering at her and thinking lustful thoughts. 

“My dear you are always teasing me. I am not that much smaller than you. Though I am glad to see you are safe and unharmed.” Said Yen, who was blushing slightly from his wife's teasing. 

Habza laughed and responded “ I am happy to see you as well. Though I don’t bring good news. I have had to spend the previous week undercover in the human camp. I have been playing the role of a barmaid excellently serving the brutish human soldiers. Slowly getting closer to Caster. Though I am close to meeting him. I have been chosen to serve the general his wine before he sleeps. I will need your help to capitalize on tonight's opportunity.” 

“I will do anything to help you, my love. Just tell me what I have to do and don’t worry I already bought my tools” said Yen adoringly. 

“What a wonderful husband I have. I am so lucky to have such a dependable man in my life. Come here, my love.” Said Habza reaching out and embracing her husband. 

When they hugged like this the height difference was very noticeable. Habza stood at around 5’9’’, but her husband was at least half a foot shorter than her. Habza stroked her husband's hair with one hand and Yen looked back up at her wide-eyed like a puppy. 

“Here dear let me give you a little reward for being such a good boy.” Said Habza as she leaned into Yen planting a sloppy kiss right on his mouth. Yen could feel his wife’s tongue enter his mouth. She had never been this forceful before, but Yen liked it. His wife felt so much more feminine for some reason. Maybe it was the time they spent apart? Though as Yen was being consumed by his wife’s kiss, he noticed something. For some reason, her kiss tastes salty? He wondered for a moment what she could have eaten for it to taste salty, but before he could truly ponder the options Habza broke the kiss and smiled. 

“Now dear trail behind me and whatever you do, don’t interfere until I give you the signal. Before I enter the general’s tent, I will hold 3 fingers behind my back signaling you to follow me. If everything goes as planned, I will remove the guards and you will be able to slip into the tent undetected. If you do a good job Yenny there will be more kisses tonight once we are home.” Said Habza putting back on her cloak. 

“Yes, my love I understand. Lead the way and I will follow.” Responded Yen, still a little embarrassed she called him Yenny. Her teasing seems to have increased with her femininity though Yen as he began following Habza to the Empires Military camp. 

The couple made their way through the rest of the slums taking care to move out of the path of patrols or off-duty human guards that might recognize Habza. Night was falling on the city quickly, and soon after leaving the slums, it was already dark. The couple didn’t need to walk far to get to the military camp, it was only about 5 minutes away from the slums and was only bordered by a small wooden fence that could be easily climbed by the pair. When they finished hopping over the fence Habza led Yen over to a tent. 

“Now dear I have to get changed into my disguise if we are going to get into the general tent. You will have to supply the weapons since my “disguise” doesn’t leave much room to hide anything” said Habza. 

“Yes, honey I will be silent as the wind” responded Yen. 

“Remember don’t interfere until I give you the single of fingers crossed behind my back. We don’t want to blow our cover” said Habza rather sternly. 

“Don’t worry dearest I will remain in the shadows until I see you have need of me” replied Yen. 

Habza smiled, then entered the back of the tent. Yen circled around to read he would have a full view of the tent’s entrance. He would need to be careful. These humans might be drunken brutes, but if he isn’t careful it could mean failure. Yen waited for his wife for only a few more minutes, before seeing her emerge dressed as a maid? Well, a maid might make her seem modest. Habza’s new outfit was more like a prostitute pretending to be a maid. She wore two fishnet stockings that stopped at her plump upper thighs. She had a maid skirt but it was fair too short. Yen was at eye level and even he could see the black panties she was wearing. The entire back of the dress was gone exposing a bit of the top of her panties. Her midsection and perky breasts were covered by a thin cloth held to her skin tight. The cloth held in place by a thin strip of cloth tied behind her neck. Along with a frilly white neck piece that would seem normal on a regular maid but his wife wasn’t exactly dressed for cleaning. Yen’s face was bright Red as he looked at his wife's new apparel. She never dressed up in any outfit this sexy for him. Yen was so enamored by his wife’s outfit that he didn’t notice she was already walking away. Yen had to move quickly to avoid losing sight of Habza, though it was hard for him to keep his eyes off her. Habza walked through the dimly lit camp passing by humans and elves alike. Which surprised Yen some of the elves were even wearing guard armor and not just Hadi dark elves, but the other two elf races; Wasler wood elves and Lodis high elves. There were even some of the Cat folk traversing in the camp in casual clothing. The diversity surprised Yen so used to the Hadi cities comprising nearly 100% of Dark Elves. 

Yen was unable to observe the cap for long. Habza was already approaching a velvety red tent, but as she did the guard standing at the tent entrance began to converse with her. Yen expected the guard to move aside after his wife, but all of a sudden, he grabbed a hold of his wife's ass. Squishing her right cheek with his hand while laughing. Yen heard his wife let out a loud Yelp, but heard her giggle afterward. Yen was flush with anger and a bit confused about why his wife was acting like some gutter slut. So, Yen moved closer to hear the conversation, hoping to better understand his wife's motives. Yen could just barely make out their conversation from his hiding spot behind a parked cart. 

“Oh, isn’t that rich haha. Well, I guess we all enjoy our wine with a bit of entertainment. Though it is a shame to hear the general is hogging the all best” hollered the guard, letting out a small chuckle. 

“Well, of course, he is a man of fine tastes, but I wouldn’t worry about him hogging the best there should be plenty to go around tonight sir,” said Habza. Who in turn grabbed a hold of the guard's crotch? “All you have to be is ready for it.” Habza then pointed over to a small Hadi girl not much taller than Yen spying on the pairs flirting. 

“Heh not bad Hadi, I can see why lord Caster wants you with him. Try not to keep our lord waiting all night, and one of the nights when you are free I should thank you for the tip.” Said the guard as he broke off from Habza to go chat with the smaller Hadi girl. Habza smiled smugly, winking at her husband before entering the tent. 

Yen watched speechless, embarrassed, and felt slightly defeated. How could this brute toy with his wife like that, how could he be so cocky? How could he just go up to another girl after groping his wife? Yen was confused, he was having trouble making sense of things, but realized his wife must be faking it. Yes, that makes sense, right? 

It is not like these Hadi girls would do these things willingly. They must be going along with the human’s awful desires to survive. His wife was so brave to keep up such a degrading act for these human dogs. Though Yen was confident in his analysis, he slowly took in the atmosphere of his surroundings. He realized many of the camp's inhabitants were dressed in outfits much like his wife. Some of the elves were even more scantily dressed. Yen even saw a few humans dancing in only loincloths around a fire. God these humans really are a bunch of barbarians thought Yen. Though his peaking came to an end as his wife emerged from a tent holding a large green-tinted bottle of wine in her hands. Yen couldn’t afford to waste time and began trailing his wife down the rows of red-dyed tents. As he passed between tents, he overhead many different conversations. Some were mundane, but other conversations were a fair bit more interesting. Yen gained insight into events happening well outside his desert country’s borders. Apparently the Lodis recently fell to the Empire's iron grip, but are taking Empire rule pretty well. 

Yen was taken aback, hearing this from the lips of chattering soldiers. The Lodis were overly smug even when dealing with their fellow elves. Hell, even when they dealt with each other they had an awful aura of superiority. To think they would respond well to Empire rule. Yen thought they had to be spewing lies, but struggled to find a reason why they would be lying among each other. Yet before Yen could contemplate his new knowledge, he saw his wife approaching a tent. Not much bigger than the others, but it had a blue flag with a double-headed eagle out front. As well as two heavily armored guards out front keeping watch. Yen saw Habza converse with the guards. She leaned into one of their ears and whispered something; Yen couldn’t make it out. Then the two guards nodded at each other before walking off, but just as they began to leave one of them smacked his wife right on the ass. Causing Habza to create an audible “ahhh”. The other guard gave her a thumbs up before they went on their way. Goddammit, was every human that talked to his wife going to molest her body thought Yen. Still, before Yen could get himself worked up, he saw his wife give him the signal as she entered the tent. This was Yen’s moment. There was no time to make any mistakes, tonight they will strike a critical blow against these human wretches. Yen moved quickly, extinguishing two nearby torches, and with the cover of night pounced into the tent. Yen’s pounce left him flat on his stomach, but he had successfully entered the tent without being seen. The first thing he saw was his wife standing by large tent support in the center of the room, looking down at him smiling. 

Habza kneeled down to her husband and whispered “Good work honey, but now it is time to finish our mission. Don’t worry dear it is almost all over, we should be finished and out of here by tomorrow morning.” Said Habza Pointing at a bed in the corner of the room. 

Yen only nodded before he stood up. He crept slowly towards the bed, his footfalls making no noise on his approach. Once he reached the side of the bed Yen drew his dagger, his mind already filled with the money and honors that would shower him and his wife once they complete this mission. He held his serrated dagger aloft and with deadly precision struck into the neck of the sleeper, but upon stabbing into the covered man he realized he didn’t strike a man at all, but a well-hidden mannequin. His dagger was stuck in the dummy and Yen was trying desperately to pull it out. 

Yen called out to his wife “Habza we have to...”, but before he could finish Yen felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck and could feel his consciousness left him. The last thing he could remember was seeing Habza standing over him before everything went dark. 

Yen was slowly starting to come back into consciousness, his head was pounding. It felt like he had drunk an entire keg of ale, then vomited it up an hour later. He was still too tired to open his eyes but he could feel his hands bound behind a pole. As well it felt like most of his clothes were missing. Save his undergarments, which he was happy about. He didn’t want everything to be on display for any humans that might see him. As his senses sharpened he could hear troops moving away, but the most prevalent sound was slurping? Was someone eating near him, no it doesn’t sound right? Yen was confused and after a few more moments of listening intently, he finally opened his eyes, witnessing the raw debauchery.

Right in front of his eyes was Caster sitting on the side of the bed drinking down a tankard of wine. Though more urgently kneeling below him between Caster’s spread legs was his wife. Habza’s face was pressed into Casters balls, she was licking and slurping them. While her right hand was slowly stroking his half-hard cock meat. Oh god, what the fuck is that thing. It looks more like a beast's cock than any man. Was it real what was going on thought Yen. Yen’s internal struggle manifested physically hyperventilating and a shaky body. After a moment Caster looked over at him putting down his mug. 

“Oh, Habza it looks like your hubby is awake, don’t you want to say something to him. He looks like he is about to pass out again.” Said Caster as he grabbed hold of Habza’s long black hair and pulled her face out from his crotch. 

Habza’s tongue hung out of her mouth for a second before she turned around addressing her husband. “Morning dear I was just helping myself to a late dinner. I bet you're wondering why I decided to betray you despite our decade long marriage. I don’t expect you to understand my reasons immediately, but you should by the end of the night.” Habza turned back to Caster looking up at him before she kissed the tip of his cock. 

“Gods I love the taste of your fat white cock. I could lick and suck on it all day and never grow tired.” Mewled Habza as she stroked and kissed Caster’s cock. 

“You dirty Hadi slut your husband is sitting right there and you still can’t keep away from my cock for more than a few seconds.” Said caster letting out a smug laugh. 

“Well, it is your fault. You're always swinging your fat human dick in front of my face, what is a girl supposed to do?” Said Habza looking up smiling. 

“I don’t blame you, but we shouldn’t leave your hubby out of the fun for too long.” Said Caster gesturing toward Yen who was quiet, but his face portrayed intense shock, with a hint of anger. 

Habza nodded and stood up walking towards her husband slowly still wearing her “maid” dress. She looked down at her husband and bent over spreading her ass for Yen. 

“See honey Caster has stretched me out good since he caught me a week ago, but to be honest honey I would have betrayed the guild years ago if I knew how fucking good these human dicks are.” Said Habza as she shook her ass for her still bound husband. 

Yen was speechless, his eyes fixated on his wife's gaping dripping cunt. Yen could tell right away she wasn’t lying. He could see a fresh load of cum leaking from her gaping cunt. Oh god, Yen could even feel himself getting hard why now? No this was a normal response this was still his wife, but why would she do this? Yen felt massively defeated, his heart sank as he looked up and met the gaze of his wife who was looking back at him. “Habza why I don’t”, but Yen was interrupted before finishing his sentence. 

“Hush honey I still love you, but I still need to teach you why I serve a human master now.” Said Habza as she turned back around. She reached behind yen and grabbed his tied wrists pulling him up off the ground with quite a lot of force. Eventually tying off his roped hands so high off the ground he was standing. Yen’s entire dark-skinned body was exposed for the pair. The dim lighting of the room did not help to obscure any of his features. Yen’s slender muscled arms tied above his head. His short black hair, soft cheeks, and wide eyes. Yen almost looked like a girl. Yet his small slender chest with his tiny brown nipples reminded any viewer he was in fact a boy. However, his nicely sculpted hips and firm bubble butt might convince any onlooker otherwise. His was the body of a well-trained assassin with features that would make any man wonder if he liked boys. Yen blushed as Habza stepped aside to let Caster get a better look at him. Caster grinned and stood up, walking until he was right in front of Yen. Though Yen didn’t notice it immediately it was plain to see that Caster was at least a foot taller than Yen and height was not the only size difference. Caster looked down at him and Yen looked back up at him gritting his teeth and trying his best to look tough. Though it was hard considering their size differences. 

“What’s the matter Yen? Not enjoying the empire's hospitality?” said Caster jokingly. 

“Don’t talk to me so plainly human you might have tricked my wife, but I won’t let you trick me. I am a proud Hathi assassin, not some common whore for your lecherous desires.” Sputtered Yen looking more flustered than tough at this point. 

“Oh, really now, I guess you are right. You are a very skilled assassin; you did a great job assassinating that mannequin. He’ll never hang a coat ever again.” Chuckled Caster; Habza even joined in giggling at her husband's failure. 

“Though if you're not a common whore why are you getting stiff? Don’t tell me the proud Hathi is a sissy that gets off on humiliation?” Asked Caster pointing down at his crotch. 

Yen looked down to see his exposed cock and his underwear in Habza’s hands. How did she take those off without me noticing? Though Yen could only really blush and avert his gaze from Caster, unable to think of a retort. 

“Hey don’t fight you two. I would like you two to play nicely together. I know let's play a little game. I will stroke both your cocks and the one who cums first has to help the winner cum. How does that sound, boys?” Said Habza turning her head to look at both of them. 

Caster nodded agreeing, but Yen just turned his head and pouted. Though after about a moment Yen piped up saying “I won’t lose to some human brute.” 

“Excellent news I will get started then and no pouting if you lose.” Said Habza, smiling smugly looking at her husband as she said the last part. 

Habza Kneeled down and began stroking both men’s cocks, but at this point the size difference was plain for Yen to see. Habza’s Hand could barely hold Caster girl and she made long stroking motions. She softly kissed the tip of his half hard cock leaving lipstick smudges and moaning while she served him. Meanwhile Habza was slowly stroking his cock with her thumb and index finger which could easily hand his “girth”. Yen’s cock might not even be a fifth of this human's length. His length might not even match Caster’s girth. Yen was enamoured by this human’s massive dick. Constantly drawing new comparisons between his own tiny cock and Caster fat throbbing one. Yen couldn’t look away despite his wife's naked body right before him. All he could do was stare at this human’s fat white cock being stroked lovingly by his wife. 

“Oh, wow honey did you just get harder watching me stroke Casters cock. I don’t think I have ever felt you this hard. Don’t tell me you are enjoying watching me worship Caster’s thick dick?” Said Habza as she looked back up at Yen. 

“N-n.. No, you are just stroking me really fast; this Has nothing to do with Caster.” Retorted Yen, his face flush, looking redder by the minute. 

“Honey you called Caster by his name. Is he no longer just some brutish human?” Inquired Habza cocking one of her eyebrows. 

“Well, I don’t uh” Stuttered Yen trying to avert his gaze but still peeking at his wife stroking the general's cock. 

“You're such a sissy boy dear. Though Caster I can feel you getting harder don’t tell me you enjoy having an audience.” Asked Habza now, kissing the tip of his cock eyes still looking up. 

“Well normally I don’t enjoy too much company, but it is hard for me not to get excited with two cute Hadi beside me.” Said Caster almost blushing. 

“What a charmer, but I know you just want to shoot a fat load all over my…”, but Habza was interrupted as he heard Yen let out a moan and release his load. A small bit of cum squirted out of his cock and landed on the tip of Caster’s cock being jerked only a few inches away. Yen’s cock went soft and Yen was huffing and puffing trying his best to keep composure, but failing miserably. Oh no, oh no, oh noooo..... why did I cum now? Thought Yen as his cheeks turned a bright red. 

“Oh, wow honey you show a load from being called a cutie? I did expect you to last a bit more than a minute, though I can hardly blame you. The first time Caster claimed my cunt he had me cuming quickly. Though that is no excuse for you to be such a quick shot bitch.” Said Habza as she untied Yen’s wrists letting him fall to his knees on the sandy floor. 

Yen was too exhausted to try to run now his legs felt weak and he was having trouble keeping his wits. Yet before he could even process what his wife said the smell of Caster’s throbbing white cock hit him. God, it smelled like he hadn't washed all day. It was more like the musk of some beast of burden than a man, but for some reason, Yen didn’t retch. He almost felt soothed by it? 

Habza giggled her hand in front of her mouth “Sorry about the smell Yenni, I was in the middle of giving master his tongue bath, but then you woke up. You’ll just have to finish for me. It is the least you can do since you lost the bet so quickly.” 

Yen was starting to feel woozy. This was all so overwhelming for him. Though before he had time to get used to his new situation, he felt his wife’s hand grab the back of his head pushing his lips into the fat slab of dick in front of him. 

“Now dear don’t be shy Yenni. Just get your mouth on that big human dick and start licking. You don’t want to keep master waiting and besides I am sure you’ll get used to it. Becoming a natural cock sucking sissy in no time.” Said Habza sternly, keeping a rather tight grip on the back of her husband's head. 

Yen was more than a bit scared; his wife had never been this forceful with him before. He might just have to give in and start sucking the fat white dick currently pressed against his lips. Yen tried to resist, but quickly gave up and started licking the tip of Caster’s cock. He was making circular tongue rotations around Caster’s head. God, it tasted so strong, but it didn't taste bad, Yen thought. The taste was a mix between his wive’s own juices, his cum, and Caster’s natural flavor. Though only the taste of his own cum was truly awful. Once Yen had licked the drops of his own cum up the taste only got better. Yen wasn’t sure, but it made him feel good? Why did it make me feel good? Yen’s confusion was only matched by his desire to continue lapping at the massive cock meat before him. Yen closed his eyes trying to imagine something more pleasant, like food, his wife's cunt, or even a dark elf man. Yet Yen couldn’t get this human man’s cock out of his mind, even as he licked up the filth at the base of the general’s cock, he could not bring himself to be completely disgusted. Soon Yen was rubbing the tip and licking Caster’s balls without any “help” from his wife. He did eventually notice Habza’s hands were no longer guiding him, but he didn’t care. The smell and taste of Caster’s fat human dick enthralled him. He couldn’t peel himself away, he had to keep licking. This feeling was stronger than anything he ever felt. Yen was moaning and groaning as he lapped away at his captors' big smelly dick. His little cock was fully erect and twitching, Yen began to pick up his pace, licking and stroking Caster’s entire shaft, but just as he was speeding up Yen felt Caster grab the back of his head. 

Yen opened his eyes to see Caster grab hold of his right ear. Yen paused his licking to ask “Um Caster what are you gahhh.” Though before he could say another word Caster pushed the head of his cock into Yen’s tight mouth. Yen tried to push back Caster for a moment but quickly lost all strength in his arms as another few inches of filthy dick were shoved down his throat. 

“Come on you Knife eared cunt; practice time is over. It is time to see if you can actually handle a proper mouth fucking. Try not to pass out Yenni.” Said Caster tightening his grip on the poor elf boy’s head. 

Yen was panicking, his eyes darted around, his jaw was stretched to the limit and his throat was getting fuller by the second. To make matters worse he had only taken a little over half the length of the cock in front of him. If he wasn’t an expert at breath control, he would have passed out already. Though despite Yen’s trouble Caster wasted no time using Yen’s mount has his own personal sex sleeve. Pumping the Hadi’s throat without pause. 

“Wow honey you really are a natural cock sucker. Then again, I hear it is a natural talent for our people. Though since master’s fat dick is so hard to take for newbies, I will help you milk out a hot load of his spunk. No need to thank me” Said Habza as she kneeled down between Caster’s legs and began licking and sucking Caster’s full nuts. 

Yen could only imagine how much cum was stored in those fat nuts. Looking at his own it was like comparing apples to grapes. Comparisons like this were the most coherent thought Yen’s stressed mind could produce. The mix of pain, humiliation, and pleasure was setting the Hadi boy’s mind on fire. He couldn’t stop, he had to take more of this filthy human dick down his throat. Yen tried his best to work with Caster’s thrusting, taking more and more dick down his throat. His own droll was dribbling off of Casters cock and down his cheek. His eyes were rolling up, but he tried to keep eye contact with Caster. Which Caster must have liked because Yen could feel him thrust harder? After another minute of brutal thrusting Caster eventually thrust his entire cock down Yen’s distended throat. Yen felt a strange mix of emotions, it hurt taking such a large cock inside him, but he felt satisfied that he could take Caster’s entire dick. It almost made Yen happy? 

Yen’s moaning came out as gurgles as spit leaked down his chin. His wife's face is only an inch from his still worshiping Caster’s nuts. Habza didn’t even look at Yen as he choked on a fat human dick. Yen was getting woozy again, Caster’s musk was somehow stronger and the smell was frying Yen’s brain. Yen could feel more cum leak from his cock each time he tried to inhale. It felt good, but Caster wasn’t pulling away. In fact, he was keeping his entire cock down Yen’s throat; showing no signs of letting up. Yen could only gurgle, his arms lying limply beside him as his little cock twitched and leaked. He could feel his mind begin to fade and his eyes rolled up into his head. He was going to break him. Caster was breaking his mind and Yen could only kneel like a slave. Trying desperately to milk out Caster’s load. 

Then before he started to pass out, he heard Caster “I hope you are hungry you sissy faggot. Cause you're going to be drinking down my entire load.” Caster groaned and Yen felt Caster’s entire cock twitch before a stream of thick chunky cum filled his throat and stomach. He couldn’t believe how much cum was being dumped into his mouth and Yen couldn’t stop drinking it down. Not even for a second did he think to spit it out, he just kept drinking even as Caster removed his cock from Yen’s mouth, he licked off what little cum remained. Ropes of spit still connected Yen’s face to Caster’s cock he cleaned what little sperm remained on Caster’s dick. Even going so far to try and suck any remaining spunk from Caster’s urethra. 

“Oh, what a greedy boy. I was expecting you to save even a little bit of cum for me Yenni, but you lapped it all up you filthy bitch.” Mewled Habza as she began to kiss and lick Caster’s still hard shaft. 

“Well I don’t, that is to stay”, Yen was stunned to hear his wife’s words and broke off from Caster’s cock. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t just bite off Caster’s cock the second he had the chance. 

“Well you two did a great job, so good in fact I will give you a choice.” Said caster taking a seat on the bed as the husband and wife kneeled in front of him. 

Yen was surprised to hear that but was still reeling from the cream filling he received so stayed quiet, listening intently. 

“I will let you go, no strings attached. I won’t even make you leave the camp naked. Your clothes are in the corner of the room, but your wife stays. Option two is if you can make it through a butt fucking without cuming, I will let both you and your wife leave. I won’t pursue any revenge and you both can go back to your previous lives.” Said Caster sternly, looking directly at Yen, almost expecting an immediate answer. 

Yen took a few seconds to think before responding “Fine you human bastard I’ll take you on. If you think I am just going to meekly take your fat dick your wrong. I will show you the Hadi isn’t meant to be looked down upon.” Yen moved up on the bed sitting on his back spreading his legs for the general. 

“Don’t worry honey you’ll understand no matter what happens we both win.” Said Habza as a smile crept across her face. She moved over beside her husband and held onto Yen’s hand. She bent down and whispered into his ear “Just relax Yenni trust me it will be worth it.” 

Yen could feel the sweat fall down his brow as Caster aligned the head of his cock against his tight little asshole. Then Caster thrust forward into Yen’s boy pussy. First came the tip of his cock, which caused Yen's body to shiver, then in one quick thrust Caster slammed his entire cock to the base. Without care on how well Yen’s virgin asshole would handle his beastly cock. Yen moaned loudly, he arched his back and looked at the roof for a solid minute while panting like a bitch in heat, only to be snapped back to reality as he heard his wife laughing. 

Yen looked back at his wife who was covering her mouth giggling. She didn’t say a word just pointed at his crotch. Oh no, no, no, no how could he cum so quick, Yen thought. His mind was filled with embarrassment. It has hardly been a minute, but right in front of him his little brown cock was leaking drops of cum while shaking like a small dog's tail. 

“No, I don’t understand why did I?” Sputtered Yen, unable to express his confusion properly. 

“It is because you are a brown sissy bitch. Our people are just filthy animals, who are lucky to be used by humanity Yenni. Look at your pathetic cock twitch and leak. You could cum a hundred times and not produce half as virile as a load as my master.” Preached Habza still holding onto her husband's hand. 

Yen’s micro cock twitched and squirted more cum as he heard Habza’s words. Was she right, was he really just a bitch? Yen was having trouble thinking of a retort, but his wife continued. 

“You will soon understand honey that we belong together as a part of master Caster’s harem. Now master destroy my husband's fat sissy ass and show him what he is built for.” Cheered Habza as she rubbed her husband's bulging midsection. 

“With pleasure”, said Caster, grabbing hold of Yen’s thighs as he began to slowly thrust into Yen’s ass. 

Yen could hardly think, his heart was pounding quickly, he was breathing quickly and he was loving every second of Caster’s pounding. He internalized his wife's words. His wife was right, he was a bitch, a sissy, an inferior man meant to take fat human cock. His small cock couldn’t do anything, but his fat brown bubble butt could milk Caster’s cock dry. So, with all his strength he clenched down on Caster’s cock. 

“Come on you Human brute, my wife told you to destroy my ass so break it in. Just listen to her and ruin me already or am I going to have to..”, but before Yen could finish Caster slapped his ass causing Yen’s lower body to jolt. 

“Don’t get cocky you fucking cumdump. I won’t take any backtalk from some Hadi bitch boy. No matter how hard his greedy asshole clenches down on my cock.” Said caster as he began thrusting hard into Yen’s tight asshole. He even grabbed his wife and started giving her a deep kiss while he groped her tits. 

“That's more like ahhhhh.” Yen sputtered as he started convulsing another orgasm taking him. He didn’t even care about his wife being ravaged anymore all he wanted was more of that fat white pipe in his ass. 

“Yes more, tear up my tight brown boy pussy. I want to gape for weeks after you’re finished with me. Make me your sissy Hadi bitch, I never want to cum like a boy ever again.” Screamed Yen and as he clung desperately to the bed’s backboard. 

Caster’s pumping was increasing in speed. His balls slapped against Yen’s still sensitive ass causing him to mewl in pleasure. Yen’s cock was almost constantly leaking out cum now and Yen himself was barely coherent sputtering out “Yes” and “more” at random intervals in between groaning. Caster could feel Yen’s ass tighten with each orgasm and was having trouble holding in his own load. 

“Don’t worry master, just dump your load into him. Our bodies are now yours after all.” Whispered Habza while stroking Caster’s bare hairy chest affectionately. 

This was enough to put Caster over the Edge and he thrust his full weight into Yen and started dumping his load. It was a thick sloppy stream of pungent seed and every drop was being dumped into Yen who was screaming “Yes master dump it all into me.” Caster was more than happy to oblige him, taking a full minute to make sure every last drop of seed was deposited into Yen’s greedy ass. 

Caster slowly pulled out his cock causing Yen to moan and shake as a torrent of cum spills out of his gaping ass. Habza kneeled next to Caster’s cock and began licking the filth off. 

“Thank you for letting me lick you, clean master.” Said Habza as she licked and slurped at Caster’s half-hard cock. 

“Mmmm, you taste so fucking good. Even with my sissy faggot husband's ass juices covering your cock.” Moaned Habza pressing her face into Caster’s cock worshiping his meat with divine fervor. 

Caster sat back on the bed and petted the side of Habza’s head affectionately. Stroking her hair Caster said, “Good girl” a phrase which made Habza purr in delight. 

Yen was still conscious of watching his wife slowly clean her master’s thick cock. He could still remember a time where his wife's current actions would have made him furious, but now all he could feel is jealousy. He never heard his wife moan and beg like that with him, but this wasn’t what he was jealous about. He wanted Caster to pay attention to him to pet his head and to use his holes. Yen didn’t care about his people, the sanctity of his marriage, or his own pride as a Hathi. All Yen wanted was to mewl and worship at Caster feet, like the sissy bitch boy he was. Yen slowly picked himself up and crawled over to Caster laying down at the front of the bed. He moved up beside his wife and began helping her lick and clean Caster’s huge throbbing cock. Yen made a long lick against the underside of Caster’s cock and looked up at him with a dumb smiling face covered in cock filth. 

“Mhhmm, I understand what my wife meant now, master. I feel like an idiot for not jumping on some human cock ages ago. Though I am happy it was yours that stretched out me and my wife. So happy in fact I want to give you a gift.” Said Yen kissing the tip of Caster’s cock. 

“Oh, and what would that be Yenni?” Mused Caster cocking an eyebrow. 

Yen laughed and jumped his wife wrestling himself on top of her. 

“Yen what are you doing.” Habza cried as Yen pressed his body down on her back. 

“Nothing special I just thought our master would want to take both is slave’s anal virginities in the same night,” Yen said smugly using both his arms to tuck Habza’s legs in. Putting her into a praying position. 

“What do you think of my wife's still tight virgin asshole Master. Her firm, yet soft ass used to be all mine, but I am such a faggot I never bothered using her tight ass. In all honesty, I am surprised you haven’t fucked her ass yet master. Though I am sure you were just waiting to pop us together.” Said Yen smiling and gesturing Caster forward with a finger. 

“What no, Yen I have never taken something that large in my ass. Get off me Yen, you can’t just, Caster please help mrhmmm.” Though Habza’s plea was cut off as Yen pressed his ass against the back of her head. Forcing her face into the sheets. 

“Well come on master. Don’t keep your new husband and wife waiting too long.” Yen said before Licking Habza’s puckered quivering asshole. 

Caster was taken aback. He did not expect this Hadi twink to be so bold, but this fag's boldness did not slow him down for long. Caster’s cock was fully erect once more and he was already pressing his bloated cock tip against Habza’s needy hole. Yen leaned in and took nice long licks along Caster’s shaft. 

“Mhmm master don’t keep my wife waiting too long. I can feel her quivering. She needs a real man’s cock to stretch out her holes.” Moaned Yen, still licking and kissing Caster’s throbbing cock. 

Caster thrust in inserting over half his cock into Habza’s tight sphincter. Habza’s face pressed against the bed, she could only produce muffled words and groans. Caster was slowly pumping inside her. Yen reached around and started stroking Casters balls, making sure to keep licking the parts of his thick veiny cock that weren’t currently destroying Habza’s asshole. 

“Oh, master your balls still feel so full. Don’t hold back, dump every last drop into my wife's slutty asshole. Make us both you brown-skinned fuck toys.” Moaned Yen still worshiping Caster’s fat white dick. 

“Let's keep you quiet for a second.” Said Caster before grabbing the back of Yen’s head and leaning in for a kiss. This lifted Yen’s ass off of Habza enough for her to turn around. She saw her husband's tiny brown cock shaking like a dog's tail while Caster gave him a sloppy make-out session. 

“Aw Yen your micro dick looks so cute. Do master’s lips make you leak like, ahhhgg.” Though Habza’s teasing was interrupted as Caster pushed his cock to the base in her greedy dark elf ass. 

Caster pushed Yen to his back, beside his wife, and began teasing his stretch asshole. Shoving three fingers inside him. Constantly teasing his prostate over and over again. Yen’s mouth hung open, slack-jawed, unable to immediately respond to Caster’s assault. 

Habza shifted her gaze back up to Caster and moaned “Please Caster don’t stop. You can’t quit on me now. Finish using your dirty dark elf cock sleeve.” 

“Then you better clamp down harder on my cock bitch. Your sloppy sissy hubby is doing a better job staying tight around my fingers” Screamed Caster now quickly slamming his meat into habza’s depths. 

“You fucking brute not satisfied with ruining my wife’s holes? Don’t worry I promise my dirty Hadi boy pussy will milk those fat human nuts dry.” Exclaimed Yen rubbing his little brown micro cock. 

“Mhmm fuck you Yenni, his cock is mine right now just go back to rubbing your pathetic little nub” screamed Habza. 

“Ahhnn yes dear!” Moaned Yen as another drop of cum leaked out of his cock. 

Caster laughed, shoving a fourth finger inside Yen “Don’t worry, your greedy asses are going to get filled every day.” 

“Mhmmm, thank you, master.” The couple moaned in unison 

Caster’s thrusting reached his peak and with one last thrust, he pushed his weight into Habza’s stretched asshole.   
“Don’t spill a single drop slut.” Spat out Caster as he pulled his hand out of Yen and grabbed hold of Habza’s midsection. Caster then began dumping thick ropes of cum inside her. His cum oozed and shot out of his cock filling Habza’s lower intestines with his potent white spunk. Habza eyes rolled back and her tongue rolled out of her mouth. As she felt Caster’s cock sludge fill her, she squirted all over the bed sheets. Caster was sure she moaned so loud the next ten tents heard her. The pair was exhausted and both of them stayed intertwined for a moment before Caster pulled his cock out with a pop. 

Caster looked down at Yen who was panting heavily while his soft cock twitched. Caster reached out to Yen and commanded “Lick my hand clean bitch boy. You don’t want your master to go to bed with a messy hand.” 

Yen muttered “Yes sir” before lying in front of Caster. Yen slowly licked Caster's hand making sure his master was clean. Making sure to lick each finger and his masters' thumb. Yen even kept perfect eye contact as he licked, trying his best to show his new master his devotion. Caster then patted him on the head with his other hand before issuing another command “Go clean out your wife's stretched hole. Once you are both cleaned up you can lay down beside me in bed. 

“Yes, sir thank you sir” spat out Yen as he excitedly crawled behind his wife. He spared no time shoving his face into his wife's fat ass quickly lapping up any cum that leaked outside before moving onto his wife's gaping insides. 

Caster laid down on the back of the bed while he watched the happy couple. Yen was greedily licking away at his wife's gaping asshole and Habza was half asleep, but still had the energy to moan softly as her husband did his work. Yet despite the lewd scene of family bonding in front of him, his fatigue was getting to him and eventually, Caster fell asleep. 

Epilogue

Caster woke up the next morning, to a rather pleasant sensation. As he lifted up his covers to reveal both husband and wife kissing and licking his half-hard cock. 

“Morning master, we woke up and wanted to make sure you had a pleasant awakening.” Said Habza taking a long lick along the underside of Caster’s cock. 

“Mhmm, also master we have a little surprise for you. We hope you like it.” Said Yen looking over to his wife with a smug smile on his face. Who in turn looked back at him with the same expression? 

“Oh, trying to surprise me twice Yen. Well, let's see your surprise.” Said Caster laying back, placing his arms behind his head. 

Then before Caster could even react the pair drew daggers and held them to Caster’s neck. It took a second for Caster to realize what had just transpired. He was stunned; was this truly the end? Though before he could attempt to disarm either of them in a desperate attempt at self-preservation both Habza and Yen threw their daggers off the bed. 

“Wait what are you...”, but before Caster could say anything more Yen kissed him on the lips and his wife joined her Husband rubbing Caster’s hairy chest while she kissed his neck softly. After a moment the pair broke off their embrace leaving Caster stunned at the order of events. 

“I hope you enjoyed your surprise master, and don’t worry we’re your husband and wife now.” Said Yen affectionately clinging to Caster’s right arm. 

“Though you must understand the master we were once Hathi. Trained to be quiet killers. The guild will eventually find out that we have pledged ourselves to you.” Said Habza grabbing hold of the other arm. 

“When they do they will send more Hathi to silence us and complete the contract for your head” continued Yen. 

Caster pondered for a moment and smiled hugging the two before saying “Then we will just have to show the Hathi the benefits of serving the empire.” 

The couple nodded to each other before looking up and exclaiming “yes master.”


End file.
